


At First Glance

by marcoandthebodts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoandthebodts/pseuds/marcoandthebodts
Summary: Jean and Marco both work downtown, and often pass each other as they're walking to and from their jobs. They notice each other, but it isn't until Jean's messenger bag gives out on him that Marco has reason to stop and give him proper attention.





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



> Happy Holidays RhetoricFemme!!  
> I really enjoyed working on your prompt! I hope you and enjoy it and have a happy holidays!


End file.
